The Ninja Battle Station
by Crystal Moonlight Smasher
Summary: This story is about boys and girls of Naruto battling it up like never before. Watch the fights and watch your favorite characters fighting for victory. Enjoy! Probably discontinued.
1. Introduction to the Competition

**Don't own Naruto**... yup that's pretty much it.

Feel free to pitch ideas for battles and romance, etc.

Chapter 1 - Introduction to the Competition

"Its about to start, catch ya later Sakura!" Naruto grinned.

"Later." Sasuke walked to the door labeled "boys".

"Okay, bye!" Sakura faced the door next to the one her teammates entered. "Well, here we go."

In the boys room...

Naruto entered the blue door, his shoulder was swept by Sasuke walking past. There in the room was Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Shino.

"Seems like we're the only ones here." Shino whispered.

"Yeah." Sasuke sat down on the black leather couch.

In the girls room...

Sakura was a bit afraid to be the first one, which is always the worst. No wonder people come with their squads.

"Hey look who finally showed up, Forehead!" Ino smirked at Sakura but seemed a bit happy.  
>Sakura examined the room, she saw Ino and Hinata there.<p>

"Heh, well looks like we're on the same side this time, Pig."

In the distance...

Kakashi looked at the stone, the sun made it almost impossible to look at.

"The competitions about to start. Naruto's gonna make a fuss about it if you miss it." A voice echoed from the bushes.

"Asuma, so Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino entered too. Well, I'll be on my way." Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Guess its time to join the party." Asuma disappeared as well.

15 minutes before the competition begins... in the boys room...

"Hey, looks like everyones here. I'm gonna be in charge of the boys group." Ibiki flashed his clipboard as if that made it official, but of course none of the boys really argued.

"Everyone who has arrived say "here" nothing more or less." Ibiki started reading off the names from the clipboard.

"Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Kankuro."

Ibiki looked at the room, and smiled. _I wonder how long they can last..._

"Okay let me explain the rules... Let's go over the basics." Ibiki looked to make sure everyone was looking.

"The competition between boys and girls between genin is mixed. Boys and girls compete in many different ways as you will soon find out. Each event comes with the directions. This is your base, nobody can enter the other base. In your base you talk out what you plan to do based on the directions of the event. You will fight and challenge the girls, unless you're not a boy." Sasuke smirked.

"Wait, aren't there more boys than girls?" Shikamaru interrupted.

"Don't worry you'll have your answers later. Okay well thats mostly it, once your done unpacking your stuff you should head to the lobby, where the girls will be." Ibiki did one last headcount and left the boys to themselves.

"Well then, what a drag..." Shikamaru leaned back in his chair.

The teamates paired together and left.

In the girls room...

Anko was in charge of the girls.

"Okay thats the rules, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari. Understand everything?" Anko stared.

"Wait, aren't there more boys?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah but don't worry about it, you'll learn later." Anko said. _I hope..._

In the lobby...

Ibiki and Anko were here first, Ibiki was the first to speak.

"Okay now all 15 of you are here. The first round is the Battle Round. Each of you will fight. Both teams get a piece of paper. There will be 3 one on one fights, 2 two on two fights and 1 three on three fight. You have to fill in the chart to tell us who you want in each battle, you might not get it exactly as you want it because we compare both charts.

Each boy fights once and each girl fights twice. Stay here and relax a bit, team leader for the girls is Temari, as for the boys team leader is Gaara. It will change each round. Sakura and Shikamaru are in charge of the charts, everyone can help. That's it. Be ready!" Anko and Ibiki disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Did you like the first chapter?  
>Don't worry in the next chapter the genin will talk more.<br>I just kept them genin so they're all together and I can make them equal-ish.  
>Don't forget to tell me what couples and fights you want!<br>Just so you know - Gaara is NOT blood thirsty in this story.  
>Bye!<p> 


	2. Planning it All Out

Hey guys I'm glad I had some advice from "8-8 ary-chan 8-8"!

Im so excited to release the next chapter of the ninja battle station! Enjoy!

**Obviously I dont own Naruto if you read the first chapter, hmph!**  
>(Who skips the first chapter? -.- lol)<p>

The 15 genin sit in the lobby impatiently waiting for entrance to the stadium.

"C'mon!, HURRY UP!" Naruto shouted at the door.

"Shut up, Naruto." Sakura waved an evil fist just so Naruto could see it in the corner of his eye.

"He has a point though, even if he is an idiot." Ino rolled her eyes.

Sasuke didn't seem patient either, but he kept his cool, sort of.

"What a drag." Shikamaru yawned.

"Be quiet everyone... wait your turn and be patient." Shino calmly stated. Everyone and I mean **EVERYONE** shot a glare at Shino. Shino didn't seem to notice though.

"Everyone stay quiet and we can solve this, Shikamaru how can you even sleep with all of this bickering?" Temari half-shouted.

"Hmm... Wha...?" A drooling Shikamaru woke up to the earplugs popping out of his ears.

"YOU!" Ino and Sakura were in the killing mood. Poor Shikamaru didn't stand a chance.

"All this ruckus and not a single name in the chart filled out, huh?" Kakashi walked into the lobby and sat down on a chair.

"Why are you here? This is for competitors only!" Naruto pointed a finger directly in the direction of Kakashi's mask.

"Isn't it obvious, my instincts told me to." Kakashi smiled and watched as most of the genin in the room did a facepalm.

"Best be going now!" Kakashi made a run for it, and disappeared.

"Hey, lazy! We should all start on the chart, Kakashi sensei's got a point." Sakura half-asked and half-threatened Shikamaru, at the same time getting her group together.

"Fine then, ugh." Shikamaru sighed the guys all huddled in.

At the girls table...

"Ok, well we have to pair up who will go well with what." Sakura took the pen and flipped over the paper and wrote out a general solution.

Sakura | Hinata | Ino | Temari | Tenten

Sakura - Close range, Attack

Hinata - Close range, Attack

Ino - Mid range, Attack/Defend

Temari - Long range, Attack/Defend

Tenten - Long/Mid/Close range, Attack

"That looks about right." Hinata determined.

"So now we do the same for the boys and mark what is best for what, right?" Tenten smiled.

"Mhmm." Temari grinned.

"Okay." Sakura thought carefully.

Sasuke | Naruto | Lee | Neji | Choji | Shikamaru | Gaara | Kankuro | Kiba | Shino

Sasuke - Close range, Attack

Naruto - Close range, Attack

Lee - Close range, Attack

Neji - Close range, Attack/Defend

Choji - Mid range, Attack/Defend

Shikamaru - Mid range, Attack

Gaara - Long range, Attack/Defend

Kankuro - Mid range, Attack

Kiba - Close range, Attack

Shino - Long range, Attack

"Of course this is just their main abilities right?" Ino examined.

"Yes." Sakura answered.

Now here is the way we position the fighters.

**Win** is bold _Lose_ is italic

**Long Range** _Close Range_

**Close Range** _Mid Range_

**Mid range** _Long Range_

"Hmm... this can work in different ways but this should do for now, let's compare!" Sakura looked at her fine work.

Close Range = 1

Mid Range = 2

Long Range = 3

1 Sasuke

1 Naruto

1 Lee

1 Neji

1 Kiba

1 Sakura

1 Hinata

2 Choji

2 Shikamaru

2 Kankuro

2 Ino

3 Gaara

3 Shino

3 Temari

1,2,3 Tenten

"Now we just place the fighters, but since the boys might have a different result it might not be the way this is." Sakura sighed.

3 on 3 = Sakura + Hinata + Tenten vs. Choji + Shikamaru + Kankuro

2 on 2 = Sakura + Hinata vs. Sasuke + Naruto

2 on 2 = Ino + Temari vs. Gaara + Shino

1 on 1 = Temari vs. Neji

1 on 1 = Temari vs. Lee

1 on 1 = Ino vs. Kiba

"Wow... let's cross our fingers." Ino was punped and ready.

At the boys table...

"Okay, we have a choice. We can mark who is willing to fight who, or we fight depending on what we are used to." Shikamaru looked at the piece of paper.

"Okay, lets have one boy teammate fight his own teammate so that they'll know their skills."  
>Shikamaru marked the back of the paper.<p>

Sasuke, Naruto | Lee, Neji | Choji, Shikamaru | Gaara, Kankuro | Kiba, Shino

Sakura Tenten Ino Temari Hinata

"So..." Lee worked it out in his head.

3 on 3 = Tenten + Hinata + Sakura vs. Kankuro + Lee + Choji

2 on 2 = Ino + Sakura vs. Sasuke + Naruto

2 on 2 = Ino + Hinata vs. Kiba + Shino

1 on 1 = Temari vs. Gaara

1 on 1 = Tenten vs. Neji

1 on 1 = Shikamaru vs. Temari

"I'm glad it's done." Neji sighed.

"Me too, but Sakura and Ino, TOGETHER!" Naruto fell backwards.

"All right, lets hand this in." Shikamaru was filled with relief.

After the charts were handed in...

"So how did your chart go?" Ino sneered.

"Well, actually in the 2 on 2 match... ach... let go!" Naruto was trying to resist Shikamaru and Neji's grip on his mouth.

"Oh swell!" Choji saved. Everyone laughed. In a puff of smoke Ibiki and Anko appeared. Anko spoke this time.

"Listen up! We looked at your results and decided to take the matches that would end in the best result. So we're taking 3 of each of your selected matches. It can't end in a tie because of tie breakers, this is not a happy jolly fairy tale. Of course there are many rounds, this is just the battle round. Here are the listings." Anko face lightened as she pulled out the paper.

Section 1

(The Girl's or Boy's list is which chart they got it from.)

Girl's List: 2 on 2 = Sakura + Hinata vs. Sasuke + Naruto

Boy's List: 1 on 1 = Tenten vs. Neji

Girl's List: 1 on 1 = Ino vs. Kiba

Boy's List: 1 on 1 = Temari vs. Shikamaru

Section 2

Boy's List: 3 on 3 = Tenten + Hinata + Sakura vs. Kankuro + Lee + Choji

Girl's List: 2 on 2 = Ino + Temari vs. Gaara + Shino

"Since the girls will be tired fighting twice, the battle round will be separated into two sections!" Anko was just making it more confusing.

Everyone examined their part in the fight.  
>Soon they all we're welcomed into the stadium and saw a full crowd and millions of people about to watch them fight, and compete in other activities.<p>

Sorry I didn't get to add the fight into this chapter, and I had to add the boring details!  
>After reading "8-8 ary-chan 8-8" review, I was determined to mix our ideas so that everything worked out and fit together. That took a little while, but in the end I was pretty satisfied. So look out for my next chapter and I hope you all enjoy!<p> 


	3. The Fight Of Will Power

HEY PEOPLE!

I'm about to begin the 3rd chapter where everything gets interesting (hopefully -.-)

**I don't own Naruto! (Don't act surprised -.-)**

I'm trying to add everyone's ideas so feel free to pitch in!

In the stadium...

"Welcome to the battle arena!" Asuma hollered from above.

"Uh oh..." Shikamaru tried to step back, until a clumsy Naruto waltzed in from behind sending air kisses to the screaming crowd. Shikamaru toppled foward.

"What does that idiot think he's doing?" Ino folded her hands across her chest.

"I know right!" Kiba and Ino looked at each other then turned away quickly, blushing.

"Please, allow the teachers of these fine genin to step forward." Asuma handed the microphone to Genma and appeared in front of the confused genin. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma (of course),  
>Guy, and Baki (had to search that up). After a quick wave the jonin quickly turned to their students and gave a quick glance at those other ninja.<p>

"Let's explain the rules and conditions of these battles." Genma looked around to make sure everyone was paying attention. Everyones eyes were solidly fixed on the genin, but it was obvious that they were listening. After taking a deep breath Genma continued.

"Rule #1 - All jutsu and tactics are permitted in the battle. Rule #2 - All competitors must stay in the battle area at all times. Basically in the wide circle. Anyone who steps out or is knocked out is immediately eliminated. Rule #3 - When the possibility arises that you can't go on any further, you can forfeit, leave the battle area and head to the private bleacher where other genin will be standing by. Rule #4 - Once defeated or called out of battle you must leave or your team forfeits that entire battle." Genma took yet another deep breath and went on.

"Now for the perks. Perk #1 - Each team gets to call one time out per battle. Each team can call a time out at any time in the battle, besides when an attack is in session, maximum time in a time out is 5 minutes. Also, teammates can heal or do anything to help their injured teammates during this period of time. Perk #2 - Assists can be called for any time in a battle,  
>besides when an attack is in session, but it can only be called once for each team per battle. The Genin called can either attack with one jutsu or can use hand-to-hand combat for 20 seconds. Perk #3 - Another assist can be called for a jonin. But this jonin has to be called by his student. For example Naruto can call Kakashi and Ino can call Asuma. This jonin can't attack, but can give advice about what to do in a stuck situation." Genma mouth had dried and he finally managed to croak the words everyone was waiting for.<p>

"Finally LET THE BATTLES BEGIN!" The jonin took up space on the separate private bleachers labeled "JONIN".

"Okay Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto step forward, the other genin can move to the bleachers to watch the show." Naruto and Sasuke took a carefully thought out position where their attacks were best suited, right on top of the blue line they weren't supposed to cross.  
>Sakura took a smarter position in the middle where she could attack and defend. Hinata moved to the back area where she could block more efficiently.<p>

"YOU MAY... BEGIN!" Genma placed the microphone on the stand and sat in his private chair.

Naruto was the first to act, he positioned his hands in the hand sign for shadow clones. Hinata was already prepared for this and she activated her Byakugan. She knew she couldn't see the real one, but decided to target the fastest acting ones first.

"Sakura! I'll tell you which ones to aim at you attack! Start with the left one!" Hinata pointed.  
>Sakura acted quickly and sent chakra to her feet to boost her speed. One by one she evaporated the clones, until she used her strength to hit the real one in the stomach, where it would definetly stun him. Naruto stumbled backwards. The smoke shifted as Sasuke quickly used it as a cover. Then he kicked Sakura in the rib cage. She was flying backwards as Hinata swiftly caught her. Sakura performed medical nin-jutsu on her numbing ribs and discovered no critcal damage, Naruto however had to put pressure on his injury eventually making it worse.<p>

"Don't be such a loser." Sasuke looked at Naruto's injured area and decided it was best to take safer measures.

"Time out!" Sasuke raised his hand. The time out was marked and both teams allowed other genin to come. Ino, Tenten, Kiba, and Lee rushed over to talk to their teammates.

On the girl's side...

"Not half bad, but I wouldn't have gotten kicked in the ribs." Ino smirked.

"I say we did well, we just have to hope Naruto doesn't fully recover so we have the edge."  
>Hinata said in a kind way.<p>

"Yeah." muttered Sakura.

"If you ask me I say it be best that you focus on your abilities more than luck." Tenten gestured at the energetic guys on the other side.

On the boy's side...

"Just have more youth and you should be just fine." Lee's eyes burned with fury.

"Or you can focus on their strengths?" Kiba concluded.

"Or we can create a magical machine to grab the stupidity out of Naruto." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto just scowled and got up.

"Let's fight." Sasuke raised his hand again to symbol ending the time out.

"Your very helpful. I wish I could be more like that." Gaara said to Lee.

"Thanks, you rock!" Lee sparkled then sat in his seat.

In the battle area...

Once called, Hinata stepped forward this time. Sakura smashed the floor giving the battlefield a quick change in terrain. Hinata used her perfected jutsu to sharply hit the rocks beneath her and form small rock shards. As expected Naruto used clones. Hinata swiftly smacked the shards in the clones direction. As they disappeared Naruto tried to get close to Hinata while dodging several shards. Sasuke also was in range of the shards smacked towards him. He dodged them easily. Out of nowhere Sakura sped towards Sasuke.

"PAYBACK TIME!" Sakura founds herself thrown off direction by Sasuke's swift dodge, but she managed to land a hit on his arm. Sasuke was thrown off balance.

"Sakura get behind me!" Hinata apparently prepared several rock shards. Naruto sped towards Hinata and landed quick blows, only to hit an incoming Sakura taking the hit. Naruto was literally thrown towards Sasuke by Sakura. Sasuke caught him only to get hit by a couple of tiny rock shards. Hinata used her Byakugan to examine her injured friend. She spotted several broken bones and one scratch on Sakura's arm.

"Sakura, can you heal yourself?" Hinata asked, but her friend lay there definetly in deep pain.

"I think... ugh!" Sakura was bleeding from the scratch on her arm. Hinata quickly stopped the bleeding. She looked to the boys only to see Naruto and Sasuke full of rock shards.

"Damn it, Naruto WAKE UP!" Naruto stood up but fell to the ground, due to rock shards in his leg.

"Gaara help us out!" Sasuke hollered. Gaara appeared in front of Naruto and Sasuke. He hurled his sand at the girls, however Hinata had already shouted.

"Temari we need you!" Temari appeared faster than the attack could land and used her wind attack to block the incoming sand. Even faster than they came they disappeared due to the time limit.

"Nice job, Gaara I didn't know how youthful and amazing you are!" Lee grinned. Gaara just smiled and had that YES! SOMEONE CARES! feeling in his mind.

On the girls side...

"We call a time out. We urgently request Ino as well." Hinata raised her hand. After it was marked, Ino, and Temari rushed out to their injured friend. Ino immediatly began medical jutsu and found the results she wasn't looking forward to.

"Listen, Sakura still has some uneven bones, I fixed most of them though. Her scratch is fine.  
>However she may not be able to move right and she lost the majority of her chakra supply."<br>Ino stated. Temari had a worried look on her face.

"I'm not gonna quit, I can do this!" Sakura stood up with some struggle and she grinned. The girls high-fived.

On the boys side...

Shino, Gaara, Kiba, and Neji rushed over.

"Shit, what happened out there?" Neji looked at the wounds. Both ninja lay helplessly on the floor moaning. First he examined Naruto. Naruto had 2 shallow cuts, and one shard stuck in his left shin. Next he examined Sasuke. Sasuke's mid-stomach area was blocked by Naruto so he wasn't injured there. He noticed one shard stuck in his right arm above the elbow. He tore the left crumpled short sleeve of Sasuke and found a bruise probably caused by Sakura.

"Too bad none of us are medical ninja." Kiba exclaimed.

"But we can still help." Gaara whispered.

"Yeah, Gaara help me pull out the shards." Gaara poured some of his chakra into the wound on Naruto. Naruto breathed heavily while Neji slowly pulled out the shard. Next Gaara poured some chakra into Sasuke's wound, then Neji slowly pulled out the shard, Sasuke groaned.

"Shino I need to use your insects to disinfect the wound." Neji calmly stated as Shino nodded.  
>After a few moments Shino spoke.<p>

"All done." Shino backed away.

"They need a boost in chakra. Kiba, got any food pills?" Neji turned to Kiba.

"Of course." Naruto and Sasuke got up and ate the food pills. However even after all that was done it was still hard to move. They managed to get up for a second only until Naruto tripped and fell backwards. Luckily Neji was swift enough to catch him.

"Whew, that was close." Naruto said and with that Neji let him stand.

"TIME IN!" Sakura was pumped and ready to go.

The battle begun once again. Sakura ran towards Sasuke and swiftly faked a kick only to change to Naruto. Naruto swiftly began to head towards Hinata. Sakura couldn't catch up so she grabbed a rock and hurled it at Naruto. Naruto grinned and dodged to the side, only so that the rock flew towards Hinata. Sakura gasped and Sasuke took the chance to get behind her. Hinata broke the rock and sent it flying towards Sakura. Sakura knew what Hinata planned because the speed of the rock was slow. Sakura dodged by jumping up. The rock missed Sasuke by a hair. Sakura and Hinata stood side to side as well as Naruto and Sasuke.

"BOOM! All four ninjas attacked at the same time. The rasengan, chidori, heavily chakra filled punch, and a swift chakra move that no one saw.

"Smart..." Kakashi noticed what Hinata had done.

The four of them were thrown backwards. The first to move was Sasuke as he looked at his leg that was hit by a full Sakura-Chakra-Punch. Naruto coughed up blood. His chakra was completely gone. Sakura was in no better condition. She had lightning sparked on her right arm.  
>It was numbing. Hinata was breathing heavily. She managed to avoid the worst of Naruto's rasengan, due to hitting his chakra points. Naruto and Sakura got up. They left their injured friends on the ground and attacked. Sakura had to punch with her left arm, but with the chakra she put into it, it still made quite an impact. Naruto was sent flying backwards. She walked up to Sasuke.<p>

"I either carry you out of here by force, or you can forfeit now." Sakura looked down at her injured enemy/lover. He flashed his Sharingan and glowered, he lost his chakra in the last battle.

"I forfeit." Sasuke sighed. Kakashi carried him back to the medical room. Then he returned to his spot watching this battle.

"I request the help of Kakashi!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi appeared, and quickly gave his advice.

"Try to knock Hinata out before Sakura can heal her." Kakashi nodded and disappeared back to his seat. By this time Naruto was fighting the urge to release too much of the nine tailed fox's chakra. He quickly took Hinata and tossed her out of the ring. She returned to her seat on the bleachers with the help of Kurenai. Sakura cursed herself for not being fast enough. By this time she had healed herself already, but had little chakra left. She wasn't sure if she had the strength to win this battle, but she had to try. In an instant they both hurled their fists at each other. Naruto was stronger, but Sakura had moved slightly to avoid the worst of his attack. They both flew backwards.

"Kakashi, I NEED HELP!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi appeared again, this time in front of Sakura.

"Again, really? Fine, try to lure your opponent into some sort of trap." Kakashi disappeared back to his seat,... again. Sakura thought,... _genjutsu!_

She immediately created a illusion and used only nessasary hand signals. Naruto was puzzled.  
>He saw a hurt Sakura on the ground,... that means he won! He heard the crowd cheer. Almost instantly he noticed that after a sudden change of image he was outside the circle and Sakura was grinning. <em>It was genjutsu, damnit!<em> She beat me fair and square but it still sucked.

"One point for the girls!" Genma hollered. Everyone clapped and cheered, as boys and girls went back to the lobby. Everyone was healed and energetic for the next battle.  
>"Boys lost this round, but we aren't gonna lose again!" Lee shouted.<p>

"We'll just see about that." Tenten said.

"Let's not let it get in the way of our friendship." Shino had a point.

Everyone put they're hands on top of each other and laughed.

"The next battle is gonna begin soon." Sasuke smirked.

"Let's be ready!" Sakura smiled.

_Okay after that long chapter are you satified?_  
><strong>No.<strong>  
><em>I thought so. Well how about a cookie?<em>  
><strong>Is it chocolate chip?<strong>  
><em>Yeah.<em>  
><strong>Is it warm?<strong>  
><em>Yeah.<em>  
><strong>Only if you make another chapter.<strong>  
><em>FINE!<em>

See you soon! _With a new chapter... _**Good.**


	4. Fighting to the End

Hi! Wassup!

Now this is where the single battles take place.

**Don't own Naruto, I want to, but I don't, deal with it.**

You want me to start don't you... ok fine here we go...

On the girls side of the lobby...

"You can do this Tenten, we believe in you!" Sakura put a thumbs up and smiled.

"He's a tough opponent, and you have every right to be worried." Hinata whispered.

"Tough? He's a power house, tough isn't a close enough word for it!" Ino exclaimed.

"Don't worry, you can do it, if you carefully think about the strategies." Temari looked at Ino with a Keep-Her-Calm look. Tenten knew she was in for a lot of hurt and pain. But for some reason that wasn't what she was worried about. She was mostly wondering... how could she fight and defeat her only crush.

On the boys side of the lobby...

"Tenten isn't really a match for someone like you." Kiba tried to explain in a calm fashion. Neji wasn't sure if he could fight Tenten, for the same reason. Other than it being a good strategy to fight his teammate, he didn't want to.

"What's all this fuss about? You can swiftly beat her and get it over with." Sasuke sighed.

"That's not what this is about..." Naruto looked at Neji expectantly.

"I guess I just have to fight it out." Neji got up and moved to a different couch.

"Lee, are you okay?" Shikamaru asked though he knew why.

"Um, yes of course I am okay, why wouldn't I be okay." Lee half-heartedly smiled.

"Is it because your worried about Tenten getting hurt?" Gaara looked down at a frowning Lee.

"No... yeah, thanks for understanding." Lee sighed. Gaara gave him a pat on the shoulder and decided it was best to leave him alone.

After some time had passed...

"Now we introduce the genin once again!" Genma shouted.

"Good Luck!" Tenten smiled at Neji.

"Good Luck." Neji smiled back. Tenten and Neji had some trouble working up the nerve to fight,  
>but in a flash they were ready for action.<p>

"Now since everyone knows the rules for the battle, we'll be moving straight to the action. Neji and Tenten, please take your places and all other genin can move to the bleachers.

Neji positioned himself at the line hoping to get this over quickly. Tenten positioned herself in the middle, not that she wanted to stall time or anything, just because her weapons worked to her advantage there.

"BEGIN!" Genma sat down in his chair.

Tenten immediately threw a single kunai directly at Neji's face. He caught the kunai and threw it back, but he didn't notice a silent needle coming at his right ankle.

"Damnit! Seriously Tenten?" He pulled out the needle and threw it to the side.

"I'm sorry, is this a battle or is this a battle?" Tenten smirked.

"Let's see what you can do at my advantage, then shall we?" Neji quickly sped up towards Tenten sending chakra to his feet. Tenten quickly acted and put her two scrolls on the ground in front of her.

"Rising twin dragons!" The two scrolls lifted into the air, smoke disguising them as dragons. The smoke lifted, revealing two weapon scrolls of destruction. Tenten disappeared to the top of the scrolls only to summon many different and unique weapons. She sent them flying at Neji. The weapons didn't hit Neji. Neji lifted one of the weapons to throw at Tenten, only to realize his mistake. She quickly lifted all of the weapons using wires. Neji reacted fast and instead of jumping down, he went directly to Tenten, he cut the wires with a kunai and kicked Tenten to the ground. Many weapons now littered the floor. Neji was conflicted whether to pick up one,  
>but decided he could win with force.<p>

"Shit! Gotta get up." Tenten struggled to get up, but Neji was already at her. He elbowed her down and kicked her out of the circle. Unfortunatly for him Tenten disappeared leaving a log.  
>She had gotten behind him and she stabbed him with a kunai. Neji moved to avoid the worst of her attack. Tenten was still hurt from the kick she got hit with, but was still able to move.<p>

"When did you change to a clone." Neji asked her.

"When I saw you look down at the weapons, conflicted as you were I snuck in from behind."  
>Tenten seemed quite proud.<p>

"I call a time out!" Neji moved behind his line, and Tenten did the same.

Behind the boys line...

Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and Choji came to Neji.

"You can do this, we all believe in you." Naruto smiled. Neji pulled out the kunai and stopped the blood with his now torn sleeve. He quickly poured some chakra into his wound. Chakra control was his strength, but medical jutsu was not. He was able to patch up the wound pretty well.

"Here have a food pill." Kiba handed the pill to Neji. Choji tried to calm Neji, but it didn't seem to work.

"Be careful." Lee helped a bit more.

"Yeah, thanks guys." Neji smiled.

Behind the girls line...

Sakura, and Hinata came to Tenten.

"No critical damage, but it looks like this ach in your stomach won't be gone." Sakura looked at Tenten's determined face.

"Nothing's broken." Hinata smiled.

"Well, LET'S DO THIS!" Hinata and Sakura almost fell backwards at Tenten's sudden outburst.

"Just do your best!" Sakura grinned.

"Time in!" Neji raised his hand. The two genin stepped forward and looked around. It seems the battle field wasn't cleared of the weapons.

"BEGIN!" The two genin rushed at each other. Tenten grabbed an axe-looking weapon and charged at Neji. Neji grabbed a kunai from the floor. Before they could make contact, Neji threw a smoke grenade and side stepped. Tenten tried to get out but Neji landed quick and efficient punches. She couldn't call a time out, since Neji was attacking. She had to get out of there, but right before the smoke cleared she was hit in a pressure point. Neji apparently used his Byakugan to see her. Tenten spit out blood.

"Shit!" She tried to move but her body didn't react fast enough. Neji kicked her and sent her flying to the other side.

She barely held on so she wasn't thrown out of the circle yet.

"Sakura I need you!" Sakura appeared in a flash.

"Kiba I need you!" Kiba appeared as well. Sakura and Kiba fought in hand-to-hand combat.  
>When Kiba used his fang over fang, Sakura punched him with ruthless force. Kiba hit a wall before he could speak.<p>

"Damn! What strength." They both returned to their seats.

"I CALL A TIME OUT!" Tenten shouted.

Neji didn't need help at the moment so he didn't call anyone over.

On the girl's side...

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata quickly came to Tenten. Sakura and Ino immediately began to work as Hinata told them about every wound. Tenten lay there helplessly watching her friends. Sakura decided to heal the bruises with a more painful method, to speed things up.

"This is gonna hurt so I need you to bear with me." Sakura healed the wounds only to hear Tenten groan here and there. Hinata examined the pressure point that Neji pin-pointed. Hinata sighed, it was no good, the pressure point drastically decreased her chakra. When Hinata informed Tenten, Tenten wasn't about to give up.

"I can still fight, at least to the end." Tenten got up and before her friends could say anything she called Time in.

Once they were in their positions Tenten spoke.

"Let's fight... to the END!" Tenten gathered up all her strength and chakra into her fist, she charged at Neji with full force and he did the same. There was a short pause.

"BAMM!" The two ninja hit each other with full force. They both flew backwards and left one victor and one loser.

SO... THAT'S THE END! im just kidding, scroll down already!

Tenten found herself out of the circle, but she didn't care. She got up smiling. She went over to Neji and held out her hand. She pulled him up.

"Nice...erm...job!" Tenten grinned. Neji smiled.

"Hah... you too." Neji laughed. Suddenly Tenten tripped and took Neji down with her!

"Hey!" Neji laughed with Tenten anyway. The crowd roared with cheers for Neji and Tenten.  
>When the stadium doors closed Tenten found herself smiling. The boys and girls smiled and cheered.<p>

"TIME FOR LUNCH!" Naruto made everyone laugh.

"Wanna eat together?" Sakura smiled. Everyone said yes except for Tenten.

"I would, but I have a date to go to." Tenten grinned.

"WITH WHO?" The girls found themselves desperate for answers.

"It's a secret!" Tenten spun around to see Neji.

"Shall we?" Neji held out his arm.

"What are you waiting for, take my hand and let's go!" Tenten took his arm. Everyone laughed and entered the lunch room.

Okay the chapters done...  
>C'mon you knew we were gonna have this talk sometime.<br>Don't pout.  
>The next chapter is coming soon, don't worry.<br>BYEE!


	5. The Big Red Lump

**Don't own Naruto!** Sorry for the long wait! Special thanks to JoyceeLunaa for reminding me!

"Woah..." The competitors filled the large room that had a glass marble floor and windows as big as them. There were leather booths and nice tables.

"My, my... what an unexpected surprise." A grin crossed Temari's face.

"Hey Neji, let's sit over here!" Tenten pointed to a romantically lit booth.

"Wanna sit together?" Lee asked Gaara in a polite manner.

"Uh... yeah sure." Gaara whispered.

"Please enjoy your stay, and come anytime. The cafeteria is open from 6 a.m. to 10 p.m." A man in a black suit bowed and left to what seemed like the kitchen. With this Sasuke, Naruto, Choji and Shikamaru sat at a table. Kankuro, Kiba, and Shino sat together. Finally, Sakura, Ino, Temari and Hinata sat together.

At first it was quiet and awkward, but soon enough the cafeteria was bustling with activity.

"For today, we'll be specially having a buffet table set up for everyone." The man gestured to another room.

"Oh man I'm starving, got any ramen?" Naruto ran into the room followed by a few others.

"MHMM! This is so good!" Choji stuffed his face with plates and plates of food.

"Isn't this great?" Tenten smiled happily.

"Still, we have to watch our backs." Sakura looked around, and ate a sushi roll.

The competitors were given special dorms to leave their belongings.

"Hey, this isn't a bad idea!" Ino threw her stuff in the corner of the room.

"Hmph, this is too much of a hassle." Shikamaru laid on his bed.

Back in play:

"We will now begin the next match! Please hurry to your stations."

Ino jumped into the arena where Kiba was waiting for her.

"There's no way I'll lose to you." Ino glared.

"I have to fight seriously, since we're tied at 1 win and 1 loss." Kiba grinned.

"BEGIN!" Ino threw a kunai but it was dodged. The kunai landed into the dirt. Kiba smirked, but then realized that she had hit his weapon pouch. The kunai had it firmly pinned to the ground.

"You..." Kiba went to retrieve it, when he realized that Ino would just use her mind transfer jutsu. Unfortunately, his food pills were in there. Take the risk?

"Kurenai, HELP!" Kiba shouted. Kurenai appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Here's my advice. If you try getting the pouch, you **will** get caught in her jutsu. Good luck." Kurenai stepped out.

"Try it, if you dare." Ino mockingly threw shuriken at the pouch, hitting it cleanly.

"Akamaru, let's go!" Akamaru went to retrieve the pouch.

"Useless! Mind destruction jutsu!" Kiba easily dodged, but then realized he wasn't the target. Akamaru was doing a weird dance on the ground, and then he stopped moving.

"Shoot! You'll pay for this!" Kiba trudged directly at Ino as Ino tried to move. Kiba landed a blow in her stomach.

"Assist! Sakura!" Ino called out. Sakura entered the field and started gathering chakra in her hands. For 20 seconds straight, she tried landing hits on Kiba. Once she paused Kiba called out.

"Assist! Shikamaru!" Shikamaru came out.

"Shadow possession jutsu!" Sakura was caught in it and couldn't move. Kiba took the opportunity to attack Sakura.

"Time-out!" Ino called.

"Sakuraaaaa. Help me out here!" Ino whined. Sakura and the others went to go help Ino. Sakura healed Ino mostly, but not completely.

"You cannot retrieve your weapons Kiba, sorry thats just how it works." Genma stated.

"Let's end this now." Ino said.

"Yes, let's." Kiba and Ino waited for the command and then they trudged at each other. Ino threw kunai at Kiba's feet and aimed for him.

"Not bad." Kiba smirked.

"But you still have a long way to go before you can beat me." Kiba was cornered by Ino in an instant.

"This is the end!" Ino shouted, as the shadow of a big red lump approached behind her.


	6. Love Struck

Don't own Naruto… Thanks to FlameOfAFriend94 for reviewing!

Man, I'm so behind...

The boys and girls are tied… who will win the match?

"ACK!" Ino screamed loud as a red-skinned Akamaru knocked her out of the way.

Ino fell to the ground unconscious.

"Kiba wins by knock out! 2 wins for the boys and 1 win for the girls!" Genma hollered. Kiba smirked and went back to the bleachers.

"INO!" Sakura ran over and healed her.

"Hey... no pitying me, kay?" Ino was quickly sent to the infirmary.

In the infirmary:

"Umm... Where is it...? Oh here..."

Ino heard the door open and a fluffy hooded head popped in. As she lay there thinking of endless threats to shout, she pretended to sleep.

"It's Kiba... coming in..." Kiba sat at a stool next to Ino's bed and waited... The awkward silence would've been worse if she had talked to him. Then the stupidity ushered in.

"Hey Akamaru, this is what a girl corpse looks like..." Kiba whispered too loudly.

"WHO'S A CORPSE?" Ino sprung up.

"... heh...HAHAHAAHA!" Kiba laughed. Ino blushed furiously and rolled her eyes.

"I knew it. So, how are your injuries?" Kiba smiled.

"Fine... Nothing I can't handle." Ino pouted.

"Need a kiss?" Kiba smirked.

"Yeah, but too bad there are no guys in this room." Ino retorted. Ino pulled the covers over her head. Kiba smiled and stayed until she fell asleep.

"We will be starting the next match soon! The last match of Section 1, Temari vs. Shikamaru!" Genma announced. The ninjas assembled in the arena.

"Gonna run away because I'm a girl?" Temari smirked.

"That would only apply if you were a girl right? Just kidding, I don't bag on girls." Shikamaru retorted. (Author's Note: Don't ask about all the gender jokes, cause I'm on a roll! XD)

"BEGIN!" Genma boomed.

"_Wind Jutsu!_" Temari swung her fan at the trees in the arena. Branches came tumbling down and Shikamaru ran for cover.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu, I got you now!" Shikamaru extended his shadow further using the fallen branches.

"Shoot, he used my attack to help extend his shadow trick. Can't let it touch me." Temari dodged, but the branches were endless. When Shikamaru hesitated she used the chance to call an assist. (Author's Note: They can't call an assist, time out, or advice when an attack is in place.)

"Assist! Hinata! Help destroy those branches!" Temari shouted. Caeful to avoid the shadows, Hinata used her special **palms** jutsu to detroy the branches to bits and knock some away. Hinata's jutsu was so fast she had some time to attack Shikamaru. Shikamaru called out Naruto, as Naruto wore both assists out with a shadow clone jutsu.

"Hmm... Advice? COME OUT ASUMAAAA!" Shikamaru said in an irritated tone.

"Jeez, not so loud. It's weird for **you** to be calling me for advice. What do you want?" Asuma said.

"How do you catch a _girl_ off guard? I'm not that good at these things..." Shikamaru smiled.

"Well... you see... pssttt..." Asuma whispered.

"Okay, got it." Shikamaru winked.

"I LOVE YOU, TEMARI!" Shikamaru shouted at the top of his lungs.

The arena is silent and frozen.

"Holy Sh-" Kankuro spat.

How was it?

_No need for the crude language._

Oh, I just thought it was the right moment.

_I see..._

Review and Rate. I hope you enjoyed it.

New chapters coming soon!

By the way if I'm too slow you can always feel welcome to private message me.

Just click my profile and click the button that says Private Message.

Sometimes I'm hesitant to ask, so feel free to ask as many times as you want.

Thanks!


	7. Feel My Wrath

**I've been thinking a lot about what I should do for this next chapter, because the whole Shikamaru thing was like throwing a wrench in the mood. XD**

**Don't own Naruto... dreams don't always come true. :D**

"I LOVE YOU, TEMARI!" Shikamaru shouted at the top of his lungs.

_I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!_

The words echoed in Temari's head. The arena had mostly gotten over the shock that was eating away at them, anticipating what Temari's next move was. Do. Or. Die.

"Gotcha." I vibrant sound pierced the air as the shadow got a firm hold of Temari's shadow.

"You liar. You... UNFORGIVABLE!" Temari fought the shadow with vicious strength and raised her fan.

"Secret Fan Jutsu, DARK WRATH!" (Author's Note: First time creating a move. I just thought the normal attack wouldn't do the trick. ;P). A whirlwind of dark mist crowded the air.

"Brute Strength wins out, eh?" Shikamaru thought back to his unsuccessful plan. _Okay, to throw her off guard, just say something truthful from your heart. There are two outcomes: she'll believe you; you'll win or she'll outright reject you and you'll lose._ Well, so much for opening your heart. Was it just him, or was this turning out as the second option...

_BOOM!_ The wind blew Shikamaru out of the ring, into the air and far into the bleachers of his teammates.

Girls: 2 and Boys: 2... who are going to win...?

In the infirmary...

Deep in the _emergency_ centers' _emergency_ room for the _emergency_ special _emergency_ care and _emergency_ unit...

Shikamaru was waiting in his bed thinking about all the girls who'll kill him once he's out, like Ino or Sakura. Messing with love was not to be taken lightly... even if it was true. ESPECIALLY not Temari. PLEASE GOD! The door opened...

A lady with brown mucky hair walked in... phew... not Temari. The door creaked open again...

A man with a blue shirt... phew... not Temari. AH, this is too paranoid...

The door was knocked down and blown into pieces. Temari walked in...

They both stared... and looked closely at each other...

_IN THE ARENA!_

"We will now begin the second section... remember, if there is a tie after Section 2 is complete, there will be 1 person from each group sent out according to the referees' judgment." Genma announced.

"This 3 on 3 match will be Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura verses Kankuro, Lee and Choji. Please start to make your way towards the rink. For some background info, Sakura and Hinata formerly defeated Naruto and Sasuke. (Author's Note: MWAHAHHA...). Please take your seats and enjoy the show." Genma finished.

"We're not going to lose." Sakura smiled evilly.

"We'll see about that." Kankuro retorted.

**I'm considering putting a kiss in between Temari and Shikamaru.**

**Sorry about the really short chapters... **Yawn** It's midnight on a Saturday...**

**Please Review and let me know your ideas.**

**:D**


	8. Ninja Tricks

**Ahhhh finally school's almost over. Now I can update. WHOOSH!**

**Thanks to all my readers. YES THAT MEANS YOU!**

**Special thanks to JoyceeLunaa for reviewing so much! :D I dedicate this chappie to you. Expect lots of GaaraLee fluff.**

**Enjoy and sorry for the REALLY late update. .**

Temari looked at Shikamaru with sheer hate in her eyes.

Shikamaru felt the need to run, but decided against it.

For a second they locked eyes. Temari's expression became soft as she disappeared and reappeared in front of Shikamaru. Lightly pecking him, their lips touched as if she was a ghost. Face reddening, she let her bangs cover her eyes and stalked out of the room.

Shikamaru felt tense as his eyes widened in shock. Slowly, he dropped onto the bed. _Oh god. Girls are really annoying._ As he thought about it, a blush threatened to appear on his face.

"Asuma, you _jerk_." Shikamaru yelled as he figured out. Asuma must've told her the truth.

IN THE ARENA...

Temari appeared on the girls side and sighed.

"Hey, where've you been?" Sakura asked.

"Don't ask." Temari blushed.

"Hey it looks like Gaara and Lee have been talking a lot lately." Sakura whispered.

Temari looked, and surprisingly she smiled. "Maybe he found someone who he can really care about. The light in his life."

"Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Kankuro, Lee and Choji! Please take your place in the arena." Genma shouted.

"Good luck... out there... and umm-" Gaara stuttered shyly.

"Thanks! I hope I match up to your standards!" Lee jumped into the arena leaving a pleasant mood on Gaara's face.

"Note that this is the tie-break match! Please fight accordingly. BEGIN!" Genma hollered. (A.N. – Yeah, I can't picture that either. Genma does **not** holler.)

"Okay! Hinata you take on Lee! Tenten, I'll leave Choji to you!" Sakura motioned with her hands leaving Kankuro to her.

Sakura ran up to Kankuro and attempted to punch at his chest or head.

"Too slow!" Kankuro sent his puppet flying towards Sakura.

"Haha, pathetic!" Sakura threw her fist at the puppet. Closing her eyes, she waited for contact. Unfortunately, she didn't find any.

"What?" She froze and the chakra blew away.

"Gotcha!" Kankuro was about to attack, and she shouted.

"TIME-OUT!" Sakura smirked. Kankuro was barely able to stop his attack, the poison needle inches away from her face.

"Is that even fair?" Kankuro sighed.

"Yes, she called it out before you can even attack. With that, please take a time-out."

"Hah. Oh no..." Sakura lost her footing when she saw hinata coughing on the floor.

The thick red substance was recognized. Blood.

"HINATA!" Sakura cried and ran over to her.

"She can't go on." Sakura breathed heavily.

"It's impossible for her. But... where's Tenten?" Sakura looked around. She froze at seeing Tenten by the bleachers.

"Sorry Sakura! Choji knocked me out of the circle. Really pathetic of me." She sighed.

Sakura thought. _So that leaves me, huh?_

"Wait. I—can –still..fight..." Hinata breathed out and in shakily.

"No, or else I'm throwing you out of the arena." Sakura announced.

Looking up at the three boys she said:

"I've never had to fight so many idiots at once."

"Awh how rude." Kankuro sneered.

The time out ended and Sakura began to fight.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" She conjured up two other shadow clones and aimed for Choji.

She kicked him in the stomach, and caused him to stumble backwards.

Lee rushed up to Sakura and kicked her in the stomach as well.

Sakura disappeared into a cloud of smoke, leaving the boys in a fix.

Choji blew himself up and stayed completely still.

"Hmm? Where is she?" Kankuro wondered.

Choji spiraled right into Lee. They both rolled out of the circle.

"What the..?" Kankuro looked at them in shock. Sakura appeared behind where Choji was blown up. She had hidden there. But why didn't Choji notice?

"Shocked? I called an assist for Ino, she took over Choji's body right after he blew himself up. I hid there and she made him run into Lee. Ino saluted and ran into the bleachers.

"So now... it's just you and me." Sakura glared and slowly moved towards Kankuro with chakra in her hand.

"You'll regret it." Kankuro sneered.

Sakura went for the attack and aimed for his head. This time with her eyes open, she spotted him dodge... like a feather...

"Oh, I see." She gathered up her chakra and hit the puppet on his back with full force.

He fell to the ground revealing that he was the puppet and the thing on his back was the real Kankuro.

Blood spilled, and the match was called to an end.

**Thanks and sorry for the late update, I'll try to update faster next time.**

**Well anyway, Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
